


The First Dance

by meumix lejayjay (Husktop)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, more like drabble, so cute, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husktop/pseuds/meumix%20lejayjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Solkat drabble of Sollux and Karkat during their first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Dance

The music played loudly yet slowly, giving the dancing couple a tune to sway to.

The newlyweds held each other close as they danced slowly, the shorter of the two looking down and blushing due to all of the attention, and the taller smiling down at the shorter.

"I can't believe that I'm finally married to you." The taller sighed, just barely loud enough for the other to hear.

"I can't believe... that we're finally married." The short one whispered, looking up at his partner with tear-filled eyes.

The blond gained a look of worry on his face upon seeing his husband cry. 

"Hey, woh, KK, why are you crying?" He asked, stopping the dancing to lean down enough that they where face-to-face.

A genuine smile broke onto the tear-stained face of 'KK'.

"I'm fine, you idiot. I'm just... so happy." He sobbed the last bit, before shoving his face into the idiot's chest and beginning to have an all-out sob-fest.

The 'idiot', sans hesitation, wrapped his arms around his newly-wed partner.

He continued to sway both of them to the song, and hummed along gently as he did so.

As the song ended, he placed a kiss atop the black-haired man's head.

"Love you, Karkat." He mumbled into his hair.

"I love you, too, Sollux." Karkat stated gently, reaching up to give Sollux a long, passionate kiss.

To which Sollux gladly complied with.

 

Extended Ending

 

"Huh-GAY!" A voice yelled from the back.

"Shut up Dave, you're gayer! And that was rude!"

"Aw, you know you love me, John."

 

Extended Extended Ending

 

"IS ANYONE HERE STR8?!"


End file.
